Lost Soul
by roniirocks
Summary: Ellie ist mittlerweile 16 Jahre alt und schlägt sich alleine durch die Welt von "the last of us" und das sicherlich nicht freiwillig. Sie wurde von Joel getrennt bei einem riesigen Brand und lebt jetzt mit den Glauben, das ihr Beschützer und Freund es nicht überlebt hat. Parings EllieXJoel
1. Don t give up

_Herbst:_

Langsam segelten die buntgefärbten Blätter von den Bäumen, ein kalter Windstoß spielte mit meinen langen braunen Haaren und zerrte an meine Kleidung.

Ich lag auf den feuchten kalten Waldboden, die Arme rechts neben meinen Körper und sah zu wie jeder meiner Atemzüge sich aufgrund der Kälte in Dampf verwandelte.

Mir war kalt aber nach all den Jahren war ich Kälte gewohnt, all die Jahre die ich ums überleben gekämpft habe war Kälte wirklich das kleinste Problem was ich hatte. Nur heute schien mir die Kälte unerträglich zu sein, es lag nicht nur an der vorhandenen Nässe, die mich die Kälte noch intensiver auf meiner Haut spüren ließen, es lag eher daran das ich mich noch nie so einsam gefühlt habe, wie jetzt gerade in diesem Augenblick.

Ich setzte mich auf und rutschte zu den Rucksack den ich in einem leerstehenden Haus gefunden hatte und hoffte das sich irgendetwas Nützliches darin befand.

Ein Schokoriegel, eine Bastelschere mit dir man kleine Muster in das Papier schneiden konnte, ein Handtuch und ein paar Taschentücher.

Die Ausbeute war nicht gerade Hilfreich, mit eine Bastelschere für Kinder ließen sich schlecht Infizierte umbringen und ein Handtuch schützte mich auch kaum vor den Erfrierungstod.

Ich seufzte und stopfte die Sachen wieder zurück in den dunkelblauen Rucksack und lehnte mich an einem der Baumstämme und dachte nach.

Die Lage war aussichtslos, zwar würden mir die Gegenstände die ich bei mir trug für den ersten Moment helfen, aber auf Dauer war das keine Lösung.

Warum kämpfte ich überhaupt noch ums Überleben? Glaubte ich ernsthaft das ich nach zwei Jahren der verzweifelten Suche Joel wieder finden würde?

War, ein mir eigentlich völlig Fremder Mann wirklich der einzige Grund warum ich noch am Leben bleiben wollte?

Er hatte mich gerettet und das mehrmals, ich hatte für ihn gesorgt als er schwer Verletzt war, wir hatten viel durchgemacht und dann brauchte es nur eine handvoll Infizierter und ein Feuer um uns auseinander zu bringen?

Ich lachte höhnisch, das war völlig absurd, aber so war es nun mal.

Unsere Wege haben sich getrennt und ich hatte Wochen zugebracht Joel zu suchen, bis sich die Hoffnung schließlich in den Hintergrund stellte und ich mich damit abgefunden hatte, das er das Feuer vermutlich nicht überlebt hatte. Seitdem schlug ich mich alleine durch die völlig zerstörte und verwüstete Landschaft Nordamerikas und versuchte aus welchen Gründen auch immer, zu überleben.

Ich wusste nicht wo ich hin sollte, ich hatte kein Ziel vor Augen. Ich könnte zu den Firelflies gehen damit sie mir den Schädel aufsäbeln konnten, aber Joel hatte damals so viel auf sich genommen um mich aus deren Fängen zu befreien, ich war es ihm schuldig nicht zurück zu gehen. Ich konnte mich auch nicht mehr anderen Gruppen von überlebenden Anschließen, die gab es schlicht und ergreifend einfach nicht mehr. Es gab in der heutigen Welt kein Vertrauen mehr, jeder kämpfte für sich alleine, der stärkste überlebte, last man standing. So sah die traurige Wahrheit aus, wenn man jemanden umbrachte, hatte man zumindest ein paar Mahlzeiten gesichert und konnte das „Verhungern" erst einmal von seiner Liste der möglichen Todesursachen streichen.

Tiere gab es nur noch selten, entweder waren die Bestände vom jagen so stark zurück gegangen oder sie waren schlau gewesen und weiter Richtung Norden geflohen.

Und ich saß weiterhin im Wald und dachte über einen mögliche Suizid nach. Mir war viel widerfahren seitdem ich alleine unterwegs war. Ich wurde von Banditen und Infizierten gejagt, ich hatte viele Kämpfe erfolgreich ausgetragen, hatte Menschenfleisch gegessen. Ich hatte das alles eigentlich gut Weggesteckt, auch wenn es noch so Pervers war. In der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen und Teufel waren wir alle. Es gab keine guten Menschen mehr, die gibt es schon lange nicht mehr, ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken wie viele Familien ich die letzten Hoffnung aufs Überleben zerstört habe, weil ich einen liebenden Familienvater getötet habe.

Das alles hat mich verhältnismäßig kalt gelassen bis zu dem Tag an dem Banditen über mich herfielen, als ich für einige Sekunden die Augen geschlossen hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr wach halten und nickte für einen kurzen Augenblick ein und diese Chance nutzten sie um mich mit einen Schlag auf den Kopf außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Ich erwachte erst wieder, als sie mich in einen kleinen Käfig gesteckt hatten, damit war vorerst jeglicher Fluchtversuch zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Die Gruppe die mich entführte, bestand aus circa 6 Männern und ich hoffte das auch zu den Menschen gehörten die nun Kannibalismus betrieben, dann hätte ich zumindest ein schnelles Ende gehabt. Aber ich stand offensichtlich nicht auf ihrer Speisekarte, sie hatten andere Bedürfnisse die gestillt werden mussten.

Sie vergewaltigten mich.

Sie sagten immer das sie mich noch ausnutzen wollten, so lange ich noch Lebe, so kam es das sie mich manchmal bis zu 10 mal am Tag aus den Käfig holten und mich festhielten. Ich kann mich an keine Einzelheiten mehr erinnern, ich weiß nur das es passierte, immer und immer wieder. Ich kam erst wieder zu mir wenn ich schluchzend im Käfig lag, die Beine eng an mein Kinn zog und mich hin und her wog.

Das war definitiv das schlimmste was man einen Menschen antun konnte, der Tod wäre eine wahre Erleichterung gewesen, aber wer von denen hätte mir schon die Erleichterung gegönnt?

Ich denke das ich mich ungefähr einen Monat in diesem Käfig befand, bevor das Lager von Klickern gestürmt wurde. Die Männer die keine großen Kämpfer waren, hatte keine Chance gegen das kaltblütige Töten der Infizierten und so sah ich zum ersten Mal ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung in mir Aufkeimen.

Ich war vor den Monstern geschützt, da ich mich im Käfig befand. Ein Klicker warf sich direkt vor mir auf einen der Männer, er hatte seine Waffe gezückt traf seinen Feind jedoch nicht lebensbedrohlich und so riss ihn der Klicker die Kehle auf und er ging neben mir zu Boden. Ein warmer Blutstrahl schoss mir ins Gesicht, aufgrund mehrere durchtrennten Aterien und schließlich blieb er reglos liegen, die Waffe war direkt neben meinen Gefängnis gelandet. Leise sehr darauf bedacht keinen Laut von mir zu geben griff ich zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch und zog die Pistole zu mir. Ich öffnete das Magazin und lies die Kugeln auf meine Handfläche fallen, es waren genug Schuss um die Klicker zu beseitigen, ich musste nur warten bis die Kreaturen meine Peiniger aus dem Weg geschafft hatten.

Das geschah ziemlich schnell, ich entsicherte die Waffe und zielte so gut wie es aus dem Käfig heraus ging auf die Köpfe der Infizierten.

Ich war zufrieden mit meiner Leistung, jeder Schuss ein Treffer und so blieb mir noch eine Kugel, mit der ich das Schloss des Gitter aufschießen konnte um zu fliehen.

Ich griff schnell nach ein paar Sachen und rannte danach so schnell wie mich meine geschwächten Beine tragen konnten davon, ich machte erst an einen leerstehen Haus halt um mich besser auszurüsten. Daher hatte ich den blauen Rucksack und schließlich landete ich hier in diesen riesigen Waldstück und dachte über Selbstmord nach.

„Verdammte Scheiße." fluchte ich leise. Selbst wenn ich wollte, wie sollte ich mich schon umbringen? Mit der Bastelschere? Wohl kaum.

Ich griff nach dem Rucksack, warf ihn mir über die Schulter und stand auf.

Ich musste mir dringend ein Nachtlager suchen, sonst würde jemand anderes meinen Tod verursachen und das sollte ich zu verhindern wissen. Wenn ich auch nur noch eine Sache in meinen Leben bestimmten sollte, dann sollte es mein Todeszeitpunkt und der war definitiv nicht in dieser Nacht.


	2. Nightmare

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this Story! I just wanna say that i´m so sorry that this story is not written in English. I dont think that my English is well enough to translate this whole thing. Its pretty heavy to find the right words and the right grammar. My last English Lesson in School was 5 Years ago. (i´m freaking old v.v) But when anybody of your guys, want to help me with the translation, you can send me a massage if u like. So now have Fun with the next Chapter of „Lost Soul." still in german. Xoxo ronii

Joel stoppte urplötzlich und ich, die direkt hinter ihm lief stieß gegen ihn. Ich wollte mich gerade beschweren als er mir mit den Fingern auf den Lippen bedeutete das ich die Klappe halten sollte.

Er nickte in die Richtung die wir angesteuert hatten und ich sah an ihm vorbei. Es dämmerte bereits, deswegen konnte ich nur Schemenhaft erkennen was sich vor uns abspielte. Vor uns befand sich ein riesiger Acker der vermutlich früher einmal mit Getreide bestellt worden war, aber jetzt lag es nur noch brach und mannshohe Sträucher bestückten den Acker, so das man kaum das Haus wahr nahm, was mitten auf dem Feld stand.

An einem Haus ist an sich nichts besonderes, aber aus dessen Schornstein stieg Rauch empor. Hatten sich dort etwas überlebende Niedergelassen und gemütlich ein Feuer entzündet? Falls ja, wurde mir klar das die Dummheit des Menschen in unergründliche tiefen Reichte. Mann setzte sich nicht einfach bei einem gemütlichen Feuerchen zusammen, wenn die Apocalypse drohte, wenn man überleben wollte blieb man unauffällig. Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich meinen Weg fort, immer Joels Rücken vor Augen, bis mir auffiel das er direkt das Haus ansteuerte.

„Joel! Du willst da rein?" zischte ich und langte nach seiner Schulter um ihn zum stehen zu bewegen. Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich mit seinem typisch genervten Gesichtsausdruck an , mittlerweile kannte ich ihn gut genug um zu wissen, das er nicht immer von mir genervt war. Er wollte nur seine Maske aufrecht erhalten von der ich mich aber schon lange nicht mehr eingeschüchtert fühlte.

„Wenn die schon so dumm sind und uns mit den Feuer indirekt zu sich einladen, können wir auch gucken ob sie nicht noch ein paar Vorräte für uns haben." knurrte er zurück um sich danach wieder umzudrehen und weiter das Haus ansteuerte.

Gemeinsam kämpften wir uns durch das Gestrüpp, das gute war, durch die hohen Pflanzen waren wir gut geschützt, das schlechte war die Dornen an den kleinen Ästen, schlitzen Haut und Kleider auf.

Ich spürte wie es an immer mehr stellen auf meiner Haut anfing zu brennen, was ich ignorierte, jammern konnte ich später jetzt mussten wir leise sein. Das Haus baute sich in den aufkeimenden Nachthimmel immer größer vor uns auf, was zuerst nach einer kleinen gemütlichen Hütte aussah wurde jetzt zu einer großen alten Farm. Wir waren am Rande des Ackern angelangt und ich wollte schon weitergehen als Joel seinen Arm ausstreckte und mir so den Weg versperrte.

„Du erinnerst dich an die Regeln die ich aufgestellt habe?" raunte er mir zu ohne mich anzusehen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, musste er denn wirklich jedes mal wenn es ein bisschen Action gab diesen Obermacker raushängen lassen?

„Jepp." sagte ich knapp und wollte weitergehen, aber er hielt mich immer noch zurück. „wiederhole sie!" befahl er und dreht sich nun zu mir um und nagelte mich mit seinen Blick förmlich fest.

„Du bist der Boss, ich tue was du mir sagst ganz egal was passiert." leierte ich gelangweilt herunter.

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen. Können wir jetzt endlich weitergehen?" Joel antwortete nicht, drehte sich aber wieder nach vorne um. Seine Hand ging nach hinten und er griff nach seiner Waffe, die in seinem Hosenbund steckte, immer bereit diese sofort zu ziehen und zu feuern.

Ich hielt dies für eine gute Idee und ahmte ihn nach, auch ich legte meine Hand an den Griff meiner Pistole, die Joel mir vor geraumer Zeit überlassen hatte. Wir umrundeten leise das Haus und spähten durch die einzelnen Fenster, es war niemand zu sehen nur etwas Glut glimmte noch in der Feuerstelle, daher der Rauch aus dem Kamin.

Die Haustür der Farm war nur angelehnt, somit ermöglichte sie uns ein leichtes eindringen.

„Okay, ich geh jetzt durch den Vordereingang und schaue nach ob sie uns was überlassen haben." erklärte Joel und ich legte den gleichen Erklärton auf.

„Und ich geh hinten herum und schaue dort nach."

„Nein, kommt gar nicht in Frage Fräulein du bleibst schön hinter mir."

„boar Joel." nörgelte ich empört. „Wenn da noch jemand drin ist, können wir sie doch viel besser ausschalten wenn wir sie einkesseln."

„Ellie, ich will jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren, du bleibst hier und jetzt komm."

Ich wäre ihn am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen, ich hatte schon mehr als einmal bewiesen das ich es genauso gut mit Infizierten oder Banditen aufnehmen konnte wie er. Er sollte verdammt noch mal aufhören mich ständig in Watte zu packen, ich war schließlich kein Kind mehr!

Schmollend folgte ich meinen Begleiter, langsam drückte er die angelehnte Haustür auf, die mit einen leisen knarren schließlich nachgab und uns den Weg ins innere der Farm gewährte.

Richtig gewohnt hatte hier schon lange keiner mehr, der Boden war staubig und die Vorhänge waren genauso mottenzerfressen, wie in allen anderen leerstehenden Häusern, die ich bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Joel zückte seine Waffe und ging Schritt für Schritt weiter in den ehemaligen Wohnbereich, ich war ihn dicht auf den Fersen und schaute mich in den Räumlichkeiten um. Ich blieb vor dem Kamin stehen und genoss für ein paar Sekunden die wärmenden Strahlen auf meiner Haut bevor ich mir den Kaminsims genauer anschaute. Wie in jedem guten amerikanischen Haushalt, zumindest glaubte ich das es sich so gehörte, waren Familienfotos auf den Kaminsims. Zwei Erwachsene die glücklich in die Kamera lächelten, eine hübsche blonde Frau in einem blauen Blumenkleid lächelte mütterlich und umklammerte schützend ihren Bauch. Sie war offensichtlich schwanger und der stolze Vater freute sich sehr über den Nachwuchs. Auf den nächsten Bildern sah man die Mutter etwas geschafft aber glücklich im Krankenhaus, wie sie ein kleines Bündel in den Armen hielt. Dann gab es fast ausschließlich nur noch Fotos von dem Kind, es war ein Junge, der seine ersten Brei aß, seine ersten Schritte machte, stolz eine Schultüte in den Händen hielt. Dann endete die Fotoreihe, es gab keine Fotos von einem Collegeabschluss oder ähnliches, ich fragte mich ob die Familie es geschaffte hatte und ihr Sohn woanders ein glückliches Leben führen konnte. Joel war gerade dabei die Schränke zu plündern, er verstaute gerade ein paar Konserven in seinen Rucksack als wir es beide gleichzeitig hörten.

***Klick, Klick, Klick***

Wir starrten uns entgeistert an. Warum hatten wir die Klicker nicht vorher gemerkt? Die Geräusche kamen offensichtlich aus den oberen Bereich des Hauses. Joel musterte die Treppe die nach oben führte und winkte mich schließlich hinter sich her. Er wollte sie also frontal angreifen und platt machen, da war ich dabei. Es hörte sich nicht so an als wären es all zu viele, vielleicht zwei oder drei. Wir schlichen behutsam die Treppe hinauf, wir waren fast oben und konnten ausmachen das die Klicker sich noch in einen anderen Raum befanden, wir hatten also noch Gelegenheit uns stumm abzusprechen, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollten. Joel war schon in der oberen Etage angekommen und ich war darauf bedacht ihn möglichst schnell zu Folgen, so das ich eine Flasche die auf einer Treppenstufe lag, übersah und sie umstieß. Wie in Zeitlupe polterte die Flasche die Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinunter um dann ziemlich auf den dunklen Holzboden am Fuße der Treppe zu zerschellen.

Fast sofort hörte man ein Kreischen von den Klickern und dann kamen sie auch, wie von Sinnen auf uns zugerannt um uns den garaus zu machen. Der Kampf gegen die Klicker war kurz und schmerzlos, der erste stürzte sich gleich auf Joel, der ihn erschoss und dann über das Treppengeländer runter in den Wohnbereich warf. Ich hörte wie er unten Aufschlug und sich dann nicht mehr rührte, die beiden anderen fanden ihren Tod in dem sie eine Kugel zwischen die Augen bekamen und auch sie gingen zu Boden und blieben regungslos liegen.

Ich lehnte mich schwer atmend gegen die Wand und steckte die Waffe wieder zurück in meinen Gürtel.

„Wow, das war knapp." stellte ich fest und strich mir ein paar Haarsträhnen zurück hinter mein Ohr.

„Das nächste mal wird's noch knapper, wenn du nicht mehr in der Lage bist, auf deine Füße zu achten." schnauzte mich Joel an und machte sich nun daran die Zimmer im oberen Geschoss abzusuchen. Ich verdrehte die Augen und betrat nun den langen schmalen Korridor von denen verschiedene Türen abgingen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und der Geruch von Blut stieg mir in die Nase, ich atmete einmal tief durch bevor ich den Raum ganz betrat und mit meine Taschenlampe anknipste um besser sehen zu können.

Vor mir offenbarte sich ein Blutbad, das mussten die Überlebenden gewesen sein, die sich zuvor hier eingenistet haben, die für das Feuer im Kamin verantwortlich waren. Sie konnten noch nicht lange Tod sein, das Blut sickerte noch aus den offenen Stellen an denen die Infizierten sie gebissen hatten. Ich nahm ein Stück von meinen Jackenärmel um mir die Nase zu zuhalten, das Gemisch aus Blut und Verwesung, machte mir immer noch zu schaffen und ich kämpfte mit der Übelkeit. Irgendetwas hier war noch länger Tod als diese beiden armen dummen Menschen. Ich ging weiter in das Zimmer, es musste ursprünglich das Kinderzimmer gewesen sein, ich entdeckte eine Spielkiste in der sich Actionfiguren und andere Spiele häuften und zu meiner großen Freude auch einige Comicbücher. Ich verstaute alles, wofür ich noch Platz hatte in meinen Rucksack und freut mich schon auf die nächste Welle Langeweile.

Meine gute Laune verschwand, kurz darauf wieder als ich merkte das der Leichengestank intensiver wurde, ich ging auf das Kinderbett zu auf dem ein reichlich mitgenommener Teddy saß. Der Teddy kam mir bekannt vor, der kleine Junge hielt ihn auf mehreren Bildern unten auf den Arm.

Als ich das Bett umrundet hatte und am Fuß des Bettes nach Vorräten schauen wollte erschrak ich. Zwei fast skelettierte Leichen, ich wollte mich schon wieder umdrehen, als ich mich aber doch dazu entschloss mir sie genauer anzusehen.

Es war eine Erwachsene gewesen, vereinzelte lange Haare befanden sich noch an ihren Schädel und sie umklammerte das kleiner Skelett, was sich auf ihren Schoß befand. Es war der kleine Junge von den Bildern, ich musste feststellen das, die Leiche nicht viel größer war, als er auf den letzten Foto unten auf den Kaminsims.

Ich leuchtete mit meiner Taschenlampe weiter nach rechts und sah dort nun eine weitere Leiche liegen, es war noch ein Erwachsener vermutlich der Vater des kleinen Jungens und in seiner knochigen Hand, befand sich eine Pistole. Ich starrte dieses bizarre Szenario vor mir an. Wahrscheinlich wurden alle drei von Infizierten gebissen und dem Vater blieb nichts anderes übrig als seine Frau und seinen vielleicht 7 Jahre alten Sohn zu erschießen und schließlich sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Der Anblick machte mich wütend, in was für einer verdammten, scheiß Welt lebten wir eigentlich, wo Eltern dazu genötigt werden ihr eigenen Kinder umzubringen nur um sie vor einer hässlichen Verwandlung zu schützen. Der kleine Junge sollte eigentlich draußen im Garten mit seinen Vater Fußballspielen und nicht hier in den armen seiner Mutter verrotten, das war einfach nicht...richtig.

„Ellie? Hast du was gefunden?" Joel betrat hinter mir das Kinderzimmer und als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er war nicht mehr grummelig, er guckte auf einmal besorgt.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts, was soll los sein?"

„Ellie, du weinst." sagte er mit leiser Stimme und ich führte erschrocken meine Hand zu meiner Wange. Er hatte recht, sie war nass. Hektisch wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und deutete dann schwach auf die kleine Familie.

„Er musste seine Frau und seinen Sohn umbringen Joel, das ist einfach so unfair. Das ist grausam, so etwas sollte niemand tun müssen."

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie er seine Hand auf meiner Schulter legte und mich an sich drückte. „Ich weiß, Ellie. Ich weiß."

Wir blieben noch eine kleine Weile so stehen, bis wir beide einen merkwürdigen Geruch und leises Knistern war nahmen. Ich rannte zurück zur Treppe und sah hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Scheiße, einer der Klicker war in die Glut des Kamins gefallen und hatte nun Feuer gefangen und dies hatte sich bereits auf die Teppiche ausgebreitet.

„JOEL ES BRENNT!" rief ich ihm zu und er schaute sich das drohende Inferno an. Plötzlich riss er an meinen  
Arm und zog mich in die hinteren Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter uns zu, stolpernd kam ich hinter ihm zum stehen.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte ich ihn, ich wollte schließlich helfen. Er schwieg und riss das Fenster auf, schaute nach links und rechts und schien zufrieden damit zu sein, was er fand.

„Ellie komm her." Verwirrt bleib ich erst stehen, wollte er etwa das ich aus dem Fenster springe?

Er zerrte mich zum Fenster und hob mich auf die Fensterbank. „Du hältst dich an dem Rohr von der Regenrinne fest und rutscht daran runter, Okay?" Er half mir das ich das Rohr umklammern konnte, ohne hinunter zu stürzen, es war eine ziemlich wackelige Angelegenheit und mir wurde klar das Joel auf diesen Weg nicht fliehen konnte.

„Was ist mir dir?" fragte ich, als ich bereist außen am Rohr hing.

„Ich find nen anderen Weg. Wenn du unten angekommen bist, dann renn um dein Leben, hörst du? Der Lärm wird alles mögliche anlocken, dann musst du verschwunden sein, ich find dich später."

Er gab mir ein kleinen Schubs, so das mir nichts anderes übrig blieb als an dem Rohr hinunter zu rutschen, unsanft landete ich auf meinen Hosenboden und sah hinauf zu dem Fenster an den Joel stand.

„VERDAMMT ELLIE, LAUF!"

schrie er und kurz darauf platzen die Scheiben im Erdgeschoss von der Hitze und übersäten mich mit Scherben. Schnell rappelte ich mich wieder auf und rannte ohne noch mal einen Blick zurück zu werfen von dem Haus weg...

Auf einmal hörte ich ein Knacken direkt neben meinen Kopf, ich schrak hoch, was ein Fehler war. Der Ast auf den ich mein Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatte, hatte durch die ruckartigen Bewegung nachgegeben und brach. Ich fiel ungefähr drei Meter in die tiefe und landete auf den matschigen Waldboden. Meine Hände krallten sich in das feuchte Laub, als ich verzweifelt nach Luft rang. Ich versuchte mich selbst zu beruhigen und zwang mich ruhig zu atmen. Langsam fing ich an mich zu bewegen und wartete auf einen stechenden Schmerz, aber dieser kam nicht. Ich tastete behutsam eine Rippe nach der anderen ab, aber keine schien gebrochen zu sein.

„Gott sei Dank." murmelte ich und stellte mich wieder hin, was mich vor Schmerz zusammen fahren lies. Das sie nicht gebrochen sind, heißt aber lange noch nicht, das sie nicht geprellt sind.

Fluchend fasste ich an meine Seite und lugte hoch zu den Bäumen, um das Geräusch was mich geweckt hatte, auszumachen.

Ein kleiner Vogel, saß nur einige Äste über meinen Schlafplatz und begutachtete mich misstrauisch durch seine kleinen schwarzen Augen.

„Verdammter Vogel und verdammter Albtraum." ich funkelte das kleine Geschöpf wütend an und mir wurde klar das ich dringend bessere Waffen brauchte, denn so konnte man sich noch nicht mal vernünftigen rächen.

Aber es schien weit und breit keine Stadt in der Nähe zu sein und das mir hier im Wald auf einmal eine Knarre vor die Füße fiel, wäre recht unwahrscheinlich. Also was blieb mir anderes übrig als mir die Waffen selber zu basteln?

Ich nahm die Bastelschere und mehrere Zweige und begann, mir Pfeil und Bogen zu schnitzen. Über mir trillerte der kleine Vogel ein schönes Lied und die Sonne gab noch einmal kurz vor Wintereinbruch ihr bestes.

Es war doch wirklich ein schöner Tag.


	3. die erste Spur

Konzentriert ließ ich meine Fingerspitze auf meinen frisch geschnitzten Pfeil sinken um zu testen, ob er Spitz genug war um mir meine nächste Mahlzeit zu sichern. Ich nickte zufrieden und spannte nun meinen selbstgebastelten Bogen aus einen biegsamen Ast und meinen Haargummi. Ich legte den Pfeil in die Sehne und zielte auf den Baum, der mir ein so unsanftes Erwachen beschert hatte.

Der Pfeil zischte an meinen Ohr vorbei, als ich mein Haargummi los lies und zerschellte an dem Baum.

„Verdammt." fluchte ich während ich feststellte das der Baum noch nicht mal einen Kratzer aufwies.

Damit könnte ich höchstens jemanden kitzeln, dachte ich zynisch.

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Warum konnte nicht einmal irgendetwas in meinen Verdammten Scheiß Leben klappen?

Wie sollte ich ohne vernünftige Ausrüstung überleben? Sollte ich etwas mit bloßen Händen Töten?

Wie hatte sich dieser komische Kerl der sich „Gott" nannte, das ganze hier vorgestellt? Wie konnten Menschen an ihrem Glauben festhalten, wenn der ganze Planet so vor die Hunde ging.

Wütend stapfte ich im Wald hin und her, als ein Windstoß kam und mir meine langen Haare durchs Gesicht wehten. Mit hektischen Bewegungen verfrachtete ich die Strähnen wieder hinter meinem Ohr, die sich daraufhin sofort wieder lösten und in meinen Gesicht hingen. Mein Haarband, diente ja nun als Bogensehne. Abrupt blieb ich stehen und starrte meinen Schnitzplatz an, an dem sich ein kleiner Haufen Späne gesammelt hatte und daneben, glitzernd im Sonnenlicht lag die Schere. Schnell, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte fasst ich meine Haare zu einen Pferdeschwanz zusammen, nahm die Bastelschere und arbeitete mich mit den mittlerweile stumpfen Klingen durch die einzelnen Strähnen, die jetzt nach und nach zu Boden vielen.

Als ich fertig war, betrachtete ich eine Weile den Haarbüschel der sich farblich, kaum vom Waldboden abhob und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich freuen sollte oder diese Tat bereuen sollte.

Ich fuhr mit meinen schmutzigen Händen über meinen struppigen Hinterkopf und entschied später darüber nachzudenken.

Eins stand fest, ich musste jetzt endlich mal diesen gottverdammten Wald verlassen und aufhören mich in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Ich packte schnell meine Sachen zusammen und befestigte den Bogen, inklusive Pfeile an meinen Rucksack.

„So ihr Klicker, macht euch gefasst. Ab jetzt wird gekitzelt." murmelte ich leise und begab mich in Richtung Norden, zumindest glaubte ich das es Norden war.

Nach einer Weile verabschiedete sich das gute Wetter und dicke Regentropfen prasselten auf den Waldboden und durchnässten mich. Ich hasste es wenn es Laut wird, das prasseln des Regens hörte sich an wie Schritte und ich sah mich alle zwei Meter um weil ich mich verfolgt fühlte. Mühsam bahnt ich mir einen Weg durch den aufgeweichten Waldboden. Meine Rippen schmerzten, meine Chucks waren voll mit Schlamm und erschwerten somit das voran kommen noch mehr. Als ich gerade überlegte eine Pause einzulegen hörte ich erneut ein knacken hinter mir, ich dreht mich ruckartig um und riss schnell den Bogen von meinen Rucksack und zielt ins leere.

Verdammt wurde ich langsam verrückt?

Ich drehte mich wieder um und sofort bekam ich die Antwort auf meine Frage, als ich in den Lauf eines Gewehres starrte.

„Was zum...?" Ich schreckte zurück hielt den Bogen aber weiterhin gespannt, das er nicht funktionierte brauchte ja keiner zu wissen.

„Keine Bewegung, oder ich knall dich ab." rief mir eine schrille Stimme entgegen, ich sah an dem Lauf vorbei um mein gegenüber zu betrachten. Es war eine junge Frau, etwa Anfang 20, schwarze Schulterlange Haare, asiatische Gesichtszüge.

„Was hast du in deinem Rucksack? Hast du Nahrung?"

„Was zur Hölle willst du von mir? Ich hab kein Essen verdammt und jetzt nimm die Knarre runter!"

fauchte ich sie an.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie mich an, ich war mir nicht sicher ob es der Wahnsinn war der aus ihren Augen sprach oder einfach nur Angst. Ihre Hand in der sie die Pistole zitterte bedrohlich, aber sie dachte offenbar nicht daran sie runter zu nehmen.

„Ich brauch was zu essen, gib mir was zu essen." rief sie erneut mit ihrer Stimme, die meine Ohren klingeln ließen.

„Mein Gott, ich habe nichts. Was daran verstehst du nicht?"

Kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen, sah ich wie ihr Zeigefinger sich auf den Trigger legte und sie abdrückte.

Ich zuckte zusammen und wollte mich von ihr weg drehen, als ich bemerkte das es weder ein Schussgeräusch noch einen stechenden Schmerz irgendwo an meinen Körper gab. Ich ließ die Hand sinken die ich schützend vor mein Gesicht gehoben hatte und sah die Frau an, als ich sie wimmern hörte.

„Scheiße, warum schießt sie nicht?" nervös fingerte sie an dem Lauf herum um nach den Fehler zur suchen. Ihr Hände zitterten noch mehr und schließlich viel ihr die Waffe aus den Händen und landete im nassen Laub. Ich zögerte nicht und stürzte mich sofort auf meine potenzielle Lebensversicherung und steckte sie in meinen Hosenbund. Das Mädchen ging vor mir schluchzend auf die Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Du hast vergessen sie zu entsichern." sagte ich leise. Während sie im Regen heulend vor mir kniete hatte ich genug Zeit sie mir genauer zu betrachten. Sie war verdammt Mager sie hatte bestimmt seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr zu essen bekommen, aber Hunger hatte ich auch, da brauchte sie kein Mitleid von mir zu erwarten.

Ich öffnete meinen Rucksack und holte das Handtuch heraus, was sich darin befand. Ich wickelte es Seil ähnlich zusammen und ging zu meiner neuen Bekanntschaft um ihre Hände hinter ihren Rücken zu fesseln. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sie lies alles immer noch heulend über sich ergehen und blieb weiterhin vor mir im Schlamm sitzen.

„Bitte Töte mich nicht." wimmerte sie und sah mich flehend durch ihre verheulten Augen an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „wenn ich dich Töten wollte, dann hätte ich es schon längst getan und jetzt steh auf oder willst du das ich dir Beine mache? Ich weiß nämlich wie man eine Knarre bedient."

Das klang vermutlich schroffer als es eigentlich klingen sollte, aber ich konnte es mir nicht erlauben nett zu dem Mädchen zu sein, auch wenn sie mir jetzt im Moment leid tat. Sie konnte genauso gut eine erfahrene Kämpferin sein und irgendein krummes Ding drehen. Ich konnte niemanden mehr vertrauen, nicht nachdem was passiert war, sie musste sich jetzt leider daran gewöhnen meine Geisel zu sein.

Sie ging größtenteils stumm neben mir her nur ab und zu hörte ich sie schluchzen, ich ignorierte es und suchte den Wald nach einen möglichen Unterschlupf ab, als ich erneut etwas knacken hörte.

Wenn jetzt wieder ein labiles Weib mit Knarre auf mich los ging, war es besser als ein 6er im Lotto. „Was war das?" fragte meine Geisel leiste und blickte sich nervös um.

Ich zog meine Pistole aus meinen Gürtel und entsicherte sie.

„Sei leise." zischte ich und ich spitzte die Ohren um auszumachen aus welche Richtung die Geräusche kamen. Es hörte sich an, als würde jemand das Laub vom Boden kratzen, misstrauisch umrundete ich einen der vielen Bäume und dann sah ich es. Ein Kaninchen war gerade dabei, sich in den Boden zu graben, vermutlich um sich einen Unterschlupf zu graben. Ohne großartig zu überlegen drückte ich ab, es ging hier schließlich um meine erste richtige Mahlzeit seit Wochen, das durfte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Ich lauschte erst einen Moment, nachdem ich das Kaninchen erschossen hatte, ob ich irgendwelche ungebetenen Gäste angelockt habe, aber alles blieb ruhig. Ich nahm unser Abendessen bei den Ohren und befestigte es an meinen Rucksack, das Mädchen stakste umständlich hinter mir her als ich mit zügigen Schritten weiterhin den Wald durchquerte, immer nach der Suche nach einen geeigneten Versteck, wo man vielleicht auch länger als nur eine Nacht bleiben konnte.

„Ich heiße übrigens Amy." meldete sich meine Geisel auf einmal zu Wort, ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie war so still geworden, das ich vergessen hatte das ich sie noch bei mir führte.

„Das ist mir Scheiß egal wie du heißt, wir werden garantiert keine besten Freundinnen, falls du das hoffst."

„Ich wollte nur nett sein." murmelte sie und schloss nun zu mir auf, so das wir nebeneinander her liefen.

„Da bist du wohl die Einzigste die auf diesen Planeten noch nett ist. Da hinten ist eine Höhle, da werden wir heute Nacht bleiben." Ich deutete auf eine etwas größere Höhle, worin wir beide platz haben könnten.

Ich stellte meinen Rucksack auf den Boden und nahm das Kaninchen zur Hand um es fürs Essen vorzubereiten. Amy stand untätig neben mir, immer noch die Hände auf den Rücken zusammen gebunden und sah mich angewidert an, als wäre ich etwas ekligen nur weil ich ein Kaninchen essen wollte.

„Hast du zufällig auch ein Messer dabei?"

„Wieso? Willst du mir das auch noch abknöpfen?"

Ich seufzte genervt, bevor ich aufstand und auf Amy zuging.

„Ein einfaches Ja hätte auch gereicht, wo ist es?" Ich durchsuchte ihre Hosentaschen und wurde schließlich an ihrem rechten Bein fündig, wo sie es mit zwei Gummiringen an ihrer Wade befestigt hat. Zufrieden begutachtete ich das Messer, so langsam wurde es doch was mit der Ausrüstung.

„Wie wärs wenn du dich mal nützlich machst und Feuerholz besorgst." schlug ich vor und rang mich dazu durch, Amy zu entfesseln.

„A..Aber es hat geregnet, woher soll ich trockenes Holz her bekommen?"

Ich musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „ich bin mir sicher dir wird etwas einfallen. Los sei Kreativ." Zögernd entfernte sie sich aus der Höhle und verschwand aus meinen Sichtfeld. Erleichtert, das ich mir einen Augenblick Ruhe gönnen konnte, lies ich mich auf den Boden nieder und begann den armen Mümmelmann, das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen und dachte dabei über Amy nach. Sie war so...unselbständig, definitiv keine Kämpferin, wie hatte sie es geschafft so lange zu überleben? Sie musste irgendeiner Gruppe angehört haben, die sie vor jeglichen unschönen Geschehnissen beschützen wollten, welch Blödsinn! Das hatte sie nun davon, immer in Watte gepackt worden zu sein, wusste noch nicht mal wie meine eine Waffe bedient, tz.

Es dauerte noch eine kleine Weile ehe Amy mit ihren Armen voller Holz wieder in die Hütte kam, ich lies sie das Holz zu einen kleinen Lagerfeuer aufbauen, ehe ich sie wieder fesselte.

„Ist das fesseln wirklich nötig? Ich bin freiwillig wiedergekommen, ich hätte auch eben abhauen können."

„Ja aber das bist du nicht, erstens ist dein Hunger zu groß und zweitens hoffst du, das du dich an meinen Rockzipfel hängen kannst und ich dir den Arsch rette wenn es brenzlig wird." Sie schwieg, ich hatte offensichtlich genau ins schwarze getroffen. Gemeinsam aßen wir schließlich unseren Sonntagsbraten und ich war mir sicher das ich nie etwas delikateres zu mir genommen hatte, das Kaninchen war genau auf dem Punkt und ließ mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen.

Als wir aufgegessen hatten, saßen wir eine Weile schweigend zusammen, ich war froh das sie die Klappe hielt und ich hypnotisierte das prasselnde Feuer und genoss die Wärme. Schließlich wurde die Stille für mich unerträglich und ich entschied etwas menschlicher zu ihr zu sein.

„Wo ist mit deiner Gruppe passiert?"

Sie lachte zynisch ehe sie antwortete. „Ich hab schon lange keine Gruppe mehr, ich war bis vor ein paar Wochen mit meinen Freund unterwegs. Er hat mich beschützt, er war ein ausgebildeter Kämpfer, aber das reichten offensichtlich nicht aus um zu überleben, er wurde gebissen. Vermutlich ist er längst tot..."

ich hörte wie ihre Stimme anfing zu zittern, noch mehr Geheule konnte ich beim besten Willen heute nicht ertragen und schnell lenkte ich sie vom Thema ab.

„Hast du noch andere Überlebende gesehen?"

„Nein...obwohl doch vor ein paar Tagen so ein Typ, aber sonst niemanden. Keine Gruppen..."

Ich horchte auf.

„Was für ein Typ?"

„Keine Ahnung, halt so ein Kerl. Groß, Vollbart, kariertes Hemd, grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck. Hat es zeitgleich mit fünf Klickern aufgenommen, hat sie ganz schön weggemetzelt und das obwohl er verletzt war."

Ich sprang auf und drückte Amy gegen die Wand. „Wie hieß der Typ? Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

Sie zuckte zusammen als ich meine Hände um ihre Kehle schloss um eine möglichst genaue Antwort zu erhalten.

„I...Ich... hab keine Ahnung, ich war froh das ich mich nicht mit den Biestern herumschlagen musste. Ich hab sie nur beim Kämpfen beobachtet. Bitte...ich krieg keine Luft mehr." röchelte sie und versuchte sich von mir zu lösen.

„Wie schwer war er verletzt?"

„E...er... hat seinen linken Arm beim Kampf nicht benutzt. Ich weiß nicht wie schwer de Verletzung war."

„Wo hast du ihn gesehen?"

Mittlerweile lief Amy schon blau an und ich rief mich zur Vernunft, wenn ich sie jetzt erwürgte bekäme ich auch keine Antwort. Ich lies von ihr ab und sie hustete erst eine Weile, bis sie mir wimmernd antwortete.

„I...ich weiß es nicht, ein paar Meilen von hier."

Das konnte doch nicht sein, wusste dieses Weib überhaupt irgendetwas? Es ging hier vermutlich um Joel der verletzt war und sie konnte mir nicht antworten?

Ich zog meine Pistole aus meinen Gürtel und hielt sie ihr an die Schläfe, sie quiekte auf als die das kalte Metall an ihren Kopf spürte.

„Geht das bitte Genauer?" zischte ich und entsicherte die Waffe.

Tränen traten ihr aus den Augen und sie sah mich mit Angst erfüllten Blick an.

„Ich...glaube ungefähr 5 Meilen östlich von hier." rief sie mir wieder mit ihrer hysterischen Stimme entgegen, die sie auch aufgelegt hatte als wir uns kennen lernten.

Ich steckte die Waffe wieder zurück und tätschelte ihr die Wange. „Danke für die Auskunft und jetzt komm." Ich griff nach ihren Arm und zog sie auf die Beine und danach trat ich das Feuer aus.

„W..wo gehen wir hin? Ich dachte wir bleiben hier?"

„Du hast gerade selber gesagt wo wir hingehen, 5 Meilen östlich von hier und ich hoffe für dich das du mir keine Scheiße erzählt hast." knurrte ich und schleifte sie hinter mir her, während für durch den dunklen Wald stapften.

Ich seufzte einmal ehe noch einmal das Wort ergriff, ich wollte eigentlich hart bleiben, aber ich hoffte das sie durch meine gespielte Nettigkeit ein lockereres Mundwerk erhielt und mir bereitwillig weitere Auskünfte gab.

„Ellie...ich heiße Ellie."


End file.
